Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 1 147
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unnamed Corpsmen Antagonists: * Unnamed aliens infected with the Ultron Virus Other Characters: * UltronCategory:Ultron (Earth-616)/Mentions * Unnamed aliens (last survivors of the Wetstone) * * * * ** *** * * Eve's unborn daughter Races and Species: * * Numerous unidentified alien species * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** ** ** ** *** * Items: * * and * * * * * * * ** Vehicles: * * Nova Corps' ships | Synopsis1 = Gamora and Ant-Man are trapped in a compartment of the spaceship where they saved a few survivors of an Ultron epidemic, which turned the others into Ultronized monsters. Scott has an idea to keep the creatures from bursting in: he turns to his Giant-size, shutting them out and passing out at the same time as an effect of the transformation. The Nova Shuttle they thought had left without them comes to the rescue from the window, revealing the Novas left because the air lock was overrun with monsters. At the Nova HQ, a.k.a. "The Rock", Rocket tells Groot that he's wondering how Gamora and Lang are doing on their mission. He then proceeds to scold a group of Novas who's looting a derelict ship, while one of them makes it clear that he didn't take part in it. Meanwhile, Gamora and Ant-Man's shuttle lands right there, with Lang exiting the ship on a gurney. As he recovers, Rocket informs Lang that a ship nearby is currently leaving for Knowhere, the perfect place to get lost forever, as he seems to want. Lang thinks about it, but then resolves to stick around. Commander Adsit calls Rocket and asks him about the mission in the outpost of the rogue Novas. Rocket answers that he sent Peter Quill on the job, with one of their "big guns". Quill meets with Rich Rider (whom he recently found out is still alive) and punches him in the face as a greeting. He's angry at him for not reaching out with him right when he got back, but Rich explains he thought Gamora had informed him. Before getting to the explanations on how he escaped the Cancerverse, Rider follows Quill on his mission. Peter explains to him that right now the Guardians of the Galaxy are undercover in the new Nova Corps to find infiltrators from a splinter faction of the Shi'ar Empire that isn't happy about the Corps' return. His current mission is to investigate a planet where a group of Novas dropped off the radar, embezzled funds, stole resources and may have kidnapped other Novas. As they land on Xitaung, Quill and Rider are attacked by the defense towers of the Novas' facility, and they're saved at the last second by Rider's energy shield. The duo enters the facility, knocking out every Nova they encounter, and they talk about Drax's personality problems after they fought Thanos on Earth and how subsequently the Nova Corps "lost" Thanos. Rider is suddenly attacked by the leader of the rogue Novas, who happens to be a pregnant woman. Quill realizes there must be a misunderstanding going on, as Rider takes off his helmet and gives it to the woman as a sign of good faith. She introduces herself: her name is Eve Bakian and her squad left the Corps because they couldn't trust it with what they are protecting on Xitaung. In fact, they know the Corps have been infiltrated, so the news might have gone out to someone bad. They used resources to hide what they found on Xitaung, but they can't keep going like this, so Eve decides to show Quill and Rider the mysterious discovery, which happens to be a gigantic purple Infinity Stone. | Solicit = THE INFINITY QUEST Part 2 THE GUARDIANS’ HUNT FOR THE INFINITY STONES BEGINS! Their first stop? Joining up with the Nova Corps, of course! Join the Guardians as they all take up golden helmets in the quest to keep the universe safe! Nuff said! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}